time for the element scouts to come rolling in
by planet
Summary: this is my first fic so gor easy. what would happen if new scouts came along but were stonger than the other scout that are alerady there and said that had to stay out of the way or there would be "acciendents"
1. studing, studying and more studying

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon, I wish I did but I don't so please don't sue me! However the element scouts are of my own creation, so please ask me if you wish to use them, and some of the scouts attacks are what I could think I as well. - This story happens after sailor moon s but before sailor moon super s, and most of the attacks are from the manga. SORRY IF IT IS A BIT CONFUSING it's my first fic so please be nice and review it with what you think. So on with the fic.  
  
After the last battle with mistress 9 and pharaoh 60, Serena, Raye, Amy, Mina, Lita and the outer scouts had nothing to do. "What's the point in studying, we all ready know our destiny's, so I don't see why I should study," thought Serena to herself as she tried to get past a math problem. As usual they were at Raye's and what would normally be a scout meeting had now turned into a studying session instead, although there was nothing to fight the scouts felt that there was something there.  
  
Raye: I can't believe there is nothing to do As she looked at the ceiling Serena: yeah there's nothing to stop us from studying And Raye's head quickly came to look at Serena. Raye: well I would think that out of all of us you would need to study the most! And as usual it turned into one of Serena's and Raye's fighting feast Serena: well I don't see why I should study, I am future queen so what's the point All: SERENA Amy: you have to study do you really want to be a dumb queen? "Amy to the rescue, but for me or raye?" Serena: no, As she looked down at her feet Serena: well it is true normally something comes out of the blue and it stops at least me from studying. Mina: she is right Raye normally there is something to stop us Meanwhile in another part of town " You put her down right now or I swear it will be the end of you" said a girl with lovely long blue hair coming down to her waist, in what looked like a sailor out fit but her gloves were red, the main part of her body was blue and the skirt was green and her bow was white, what also made her different from other scouts was her tiara it was like any other tiara but had a star in the middle which was changing all the different colours that she was wearing. "So what if you kill me at least I will have some energy from this girl and because she's a scout I think I will take something more important to her.her scout crystal" shouted the person holding the girl "element.go.please.Just.Go.I...don't.. Want...you... Getting...Hurt" said the girl in what appeared to be another scout out fit but was only one colour.. Blue but all different shades of blue and her hair was a lovely golden colour that was tied back in a plait and her tiara had the same as her partner but had a blue star that changed all different blues. Element: just hold on a little longer water, the others are coming, GANYMEDE WHY DO YOU WANT TO HURT HER. Ganymede just looked at element and laughed "why do you think you stupid little girl, she is a scout that's all that matters" as he was laughing his head off water's health was going down and her energy to, all element could do was stand and watch, she couldn't attack because she was afraid she might hurt water, she just wished the others would hurry up.. Back at the temple Raye and Serena were arguing again this time about Serena eating to many of the treats Raye: you know soon you won't be able to fit into your princess outfit let alone your scout uniform. But all Serena did back this time was stick her tongue out at raye and went back to her eating. But as she did this Hotaru, Trista, Amara, Michelle and Rini came running in Lita: what's the matter guy's, why you running for Amara: can't you feel it? There something bad going on down town All inner scouts: What!? Trista: well are you coming then? As she run back out the temple and the others followed, clearly knowing where she was going. Serena: does anyone think we should transform? Hotaru: that a very good idea  
  
MOON CRISIS MAKE UP! MERCURY STAR POWER! VENUS STAR POWER! MARS STAR POWER! JUPITER STAR POWER! MOON PRISM POWER! SATURN PLANET POWER URANUS PLANET POWER NEPTUNE PLANET POWER PLUTO PLANET POWER And with that all the scouts were running towards the place where sailor Pluto was taking them, but as they ran around the corner, they saw something unexpected they saw one scout standing in front of a man holding another scout, the only problem was the sailor scouts had no idea what was going on and just stood there.....  
  
So what do you think, it my first one sorry if that part is a bit to long they may get a bit shorter but i just don't know when to stop anyway please review!!! Planet ^_^ 


	2. confusion, fighting, and hurting

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon, I wish I did but I don't so please don't sue me! However the element scouts are of my own creation, so please ask me if you wish to use them, and some of the scouts attacks are what I could think I as well.  
  
Sailor moon and the others did not now what to do, like with sailor Neptune and the others they did not know who was on the bad side and who was on their side.  
  
Element: please Ganymede put here down, and you can have anything you want Ganymede: well that could be interesting.no, I came for the scouts energy and crystal and that's what I am going to do hahahahahahaha Water: please.just go sailor element. And with that she fainted and Ganymede let her drop to the floor Ganymede: perfect and know I shall take her crystal!! Element: NOO!! Ganymede: and what do you think you can do to me, you could never defeat me a home why do you think you can now!! Sailor moon and the scouts did not know what to do "should we help them, or should we help him? Which one, well they are scouts. so I don't care what they say I am going to help" thought sailor moon and the others were thinking the same thing so she only knew one thing she could do.  
  
Moon: How dare you try and take someone's crystal and energy from them it's not right, so in the name of the moon I will punish you!  
  
Ganymede: and who might you be?  
  
Moon: we are the sailor scouts of this solar system and well will stop you  
  
Ganymede: great more scouts to deal with, look I don't have time, I have to get this crystal or I will be in trouble so if you don't mind.  
  
And as he said this a big black ball was forming around him, and to the scouts looked like and attack of cause sailor element knew what it was, and as quick as she could ran in front of sailor moon and shouted "WATER SHIELD" and as his attack came it stop right in front of her and was sent back to him.  
  
Element: You dare try and hurt them.I don't care what fire says anymore, you are going down and because she is not here yet she can't stop me!!! ELEMENT FIRE RUSH and the attack was going well it was aimed right for him but then another fire came out of no where and it disappeared, Then another scout jump out from no where and it looked like she was shouting at element "WHAT did I tell you about hurting them, there is no point" this scout again was like element and water but her colours were reds and oranges, and she had long black hair with bits of red in it. Element: but you saw what he was going to do  
  
Fire: I don't care, I told you if you killed them you kill apart of your self  
  
Element: I wasn't going to kill him though, I was just..  
  
Fire: just what. And she should there looking deep into her eyes it was like a fight like Raye's and Serena but more intense.  
  
Venus: erm sorry to but in but..  
  
Fire and element: What. And they looked at Venus still with the same intense eyes but then elements soften.  
  
Element: sorry what is it. The girl looked like she had manners but when it came to fire, she did not care  
  
Venus: that man person thing is sort of taking the crystal from your friend. And both of the turned around to see what he was doing and just like Venus had said he was taking the crystal, and out of no where another two voice came "EARTH VINE CHAIN, WIND PARTICLE BLOW" And as this was said Ganymede fell back tied with vine and the crystal went back into water's body.  
  
Element: fire can I at least send him away?  
  
Fire: fine  
  
Element walked up to Ganymede past water and said " I will not kill you this time by the wishes of one of my scouts, but I will eventually just remember that" and she created a porthole with the flick of her hand and sent him flying back into it. The other three scouts then join her at waters side Element: are you ok  
  
Water: I'll be fine, but next time when I tell you to go would you go, you were supposed to stay at home anyway and if anything happened to you it would be all my fault. And she started to cry  
  
Element: look. As she wiped away waters tears. I am a scout too, why would I be here if I wasn't.  
  
Fire and wind help water stand up as they walked back to the other scouts..  
  
So what you think of that chapter and I promise I will get the other scouts more involved in the next chapter. And please review!!! Planet ^_^ 


End file.
